That Should Be Me
by MizEveTedFan
Summary: Ted Dibiase has made the biggest mistake of his life. He has lost Eve to some other guy, but will he find a way to make Eve see that: THAT SHOULD BE HIM? Ted/Eve/John C. ONE-SHOT


_**A/N: **__So I know I've been absent for a loooong time and I apologize for that. Things piled up on me with work and well just life. But anyways I'm still updating the other stories but I wanted to write a little one-shot for you, my beautiful fans! :) lol_

* * *

><p><strong>THAT SHOULD BE ME<strong>

TED/EVE/JOHN

_Everybody's laughing in my mind. Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy. Do you do what you did when you did with me._

Ted Dibiase Jr. stood by his locker pretending he was grabbing his books for his next class. But in all honesty, that was the last thing on his mind. He had just been close to shutting his locker when he heard Kelly and Alicia, two of the gossipiest girls in St. Maria High School, talking about his now recently ex-girlfriend.

"So she told you every little detail?" Alicia asked all too excited.

"Well, not every detail but she did say he is the sweetest guy she has ever met," Kelly smiled brightly.

Those words tore Ted's heart completely. Eve couldn't have meant that if she even said that. Those girls were probably just saying that to het on his last nerve. They were really good friends with Eve and they were probably just torturing him for what he did to their friend.

He slammed his locker as hard as he could, startling the two girls. Serves them right for toying with his hear that way. He quickly made his way to his gym class. He was getting dressed when he heard Kofi and Rey talking to Jon. Ted stood next to them.

"So y'all are dating?" Rey asked.

John smiled.

"Well, yea, and I'm thinking tonight I'm going to make it official. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Right on, man," Kofi yelled.

John was filled with excitement and happiness while Ted was filled with rage. Without thinking he tackled John to the ground. He was about to punch him when Randy and Cody pulled him off John.

"What is your problem, DiBiase?" John asked shocked.

"Don't even think about answering that, man," Cody whispered for only Ted to hear.

"Don't take it out on Ted, John. It was all just a dare," Randy came to Ted's aide.

John raises his eyebrows unconvinced.

"Yea, we dared him to tackle you," Cody agrees with Randy's lie.

John looks at Kofi and Rey. They shrug their shoulders.

"It's cool, I guess," John said then walked out with Rey and Kofi right beside him.

Randy waited for them to leave then looked at Ted.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked worriedly.

"That's the stupidest question I have ever heard you ask," Cody smiled at Randy.

"It's all due to a girl," Cody kept going.

Ted looked at them and walked away without saying a word. Cody was right: It was all for a girl. But Ted couldn't help it. She was the only one that had made him feel alive. Too bad he didn't realize it til it was all lost and forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Does he love you the way I can? Did you forget all the plans that you made with me cause baby I didn't.<em>

It had been weeks since his beloved Eve Torres decided to make her relationship with John Cena official. He tried to ignore it but how could he when everywhere he went he saw them together. Ted had never in his entire 18 years of life been this heartbroken. As a matter of fact he had NEVER been heartbroken. This was his first heartbreak and man did he not know how much this really hurt until now. He couldn't take it anymore he had to talk to her somehow. He had to start looking for options. If he called her she would probably ignore his calls; and if he text her she would more than likely delete the texts without reading them. Yes, that's how well he knew her. So his last option was to talk to her face to face when Cena wasn't around and that meant at lunch time. Ted shared lunch hour with her and that was an advantage for him. That's how he saw it now.

He watched as she walked towards the ladies room and he followed her. He waited until she came back out then stopped right in front of her.

"Ted," she whispered.

He looked straight into those green eyes he loved so much. She still had feelings for him. He could easily tell. He could swear he could hear her heart beat louder once she saw him standing so close to her. It wasn't only making an effect on her but it was making millions on Ted. He was fighting the urge to hug her and kiss her strawberry-flavored lips. And her beautiful floral scent wasn't helping him much. Although she had the right amount, it intoxicated him.

"Hey," he managed to say before she even thought about walking away.

She smiled at him but then looked down at her feet.

"How you been?" she dared herself to ask him.

He smiled at her.

"You want the honest truth?"

His question caught her by surprise. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm dying, Eve. You are killing me slowly. You're with somebody else when you and I both know you belong with me. Does he even love you the way I can?"

"Whoa, hold on a minute. You and I are over, Ted," she managed to say.

"Did you forget all the plans that you made with me? Going to college together in San Francisco and getting that place at the beach five years after graduating college? Because I didn't."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He watched as her eyes became to water up. She was on the edge of tears. He cupped her face with his hands and was about to kiss her when John showed up out of nowhere.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked looking at Ted.

Eve quickly runs towards John and he hugs her tight.

"No, nothing important," Ted said and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>That should be me; holding your hand. That should be me; making you laugh. That should be me; this is so sad. That should be me; feeling your kiss. That should be me; buying you gifts. This is so wrong; I can't go on 'til you believe that: That should be me.<em>

Ted looked at his reflection in the mirror. His tuxedo was perfect but there was just one thing missing… Eve. Yes, the months had gone by fast and prom had arrived by too quickly. He walked out the school's bathroom and finally walked inside the dance. He sat next to Cody and his date, Kaitlyn. They had only been dating for two months but already they had become attached to one another. Even if you didn't know them personally you could tell they were meant for one another. Randy on the other hand, was with his new girlfriend, Kelly Blank. While Ted was with Kelly's best friend, Maryse, and that was pretty uncomfortable for him. They were only together at prom because she broke up with her boyfriend Mike after he cheated on her with one of her best friends.

"Thank you so much for coming with me to prom, Teddy," Maryse said with her full French accent intact.

"No problem, Maryse. I, myself didn't have a date," he smiled making her laugh lightly.

"Yes. And its all because of _her._ Why are you still waiting for her? Things aren't going to change, you know," she said.

"Because she belongs with me, Maryse. Eve Torres is the love of my life and that will never change. As long as I am alive I will keep waiting til she starts to believe that _that should be me,_" Ted said pointing at John.

Maryse turned around to see he was pointing at John who had Eve by his side, arms linked. Although she smiled a whole lot, she seemed unhappy. There was something missing in Eve's life and Maryse had a feeling that was the man sitting next to her. She looked back at Ted.

"You shouldn't have cheated on her if you really loved her."

Ted nodded his head.

"At the moment I was clueless to how lucky I was to have her by my side," Ted said honestly as he watched Eve holding hands with her boyfriend.

"Awh, that is so sweet. I wish Mike would realize what he lost," she said lowering her head down.

"Trust me, he will."

Ted looked back at the royal couple of the school. This situation was just so wrong and just plain sad, and he nobody to blame but himself. If he hadn't lost his head that night and slept with Brie he would still have his girl.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the spotlight was on the podium at the center of the stage. The music faded and the high school principal, Mr. McMahon grabbed everyone's attention. Ted took one last look at Eve and their eyes met. She smiled at him then focused her attention at Mr. McMahon.

"And the time to crown the Prom King and Queen has come!" he said excitedly.

There was a drum roll.

"And this year's Prom King and Queen are…. Well, what do you know? Our very own royal couple! Mr. John Cena and Miss Eve Torres!"

The whole school started to clap and yell! The spotlight was now on John and Eve. There was a slow song and they started dancing. Maryse grabbed Ted's hand and walked him closer to them.

"What are you doing? You know how much this hurts me."

"Normally, I wouldn't even help you because it was your fault, but I believe y'all are meant to be together," she smiled then walked up to the couple with Ted close to her.

"May I please dance with the King while my date dances with the Queen?" she smiled at Eve.

John looked at Ted.

"Yea," he said then kissed Eve on the lips.

Ted rolled his eyes. How was it possible John didn't feel threatened by him after knowing how much he meant to Eve? Unless she hadn't told him anything, and that could only mean one thing.

_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes. It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced. Now if you're trying to break my heart its working cause you know that… that should be me._

"Hey," he said, grabbing her by the waist.

She put her hands around his neck and looked away from his eyes.

"You haven't told him about us, have you?" Ted asked her.

She didn't answer.

"You know, there's only one reason for that. You haven't told him because you know he'll ask you if you still love me and you don't want to lie to him. You still love me. You've never were good about lying," Ted whispered.

"Unlike you. The master of lies," she blurted out.

"I'm sorry, Eve. I shouldn't have done what I did. I screwed up big time. Now if you're only trying to break my heart the way I broke yours, well, congratulations, because it's working."

He kissed her forehead and walked away towards the door. He had to get away from everyone. He couldn't let anyone see the tears that were about to fall down his cheek. He had never been hurt this bad. And the worst part about this was it was his entire fault. He got in his car and grabbed his cellphone. He text Maryse: _Sorry I bailed on you. Seeing her with him is hurting me too much. I hope you understand._

He raced off to his house. When he got home he laid down in his bed. He just wanted to forget about the world for at least a few hours. He fell in a deep sleep and didn't hear his phone ring.

* * *

><p>The next morning when he got up he saw his phone was completely dead. He threw it on his wall. He didn't need it anyways. He went to the bathroom and took a hot shower to relax. After fifteen minutes of peacefulness he got dressed and walked out the bathroom and into his room. He was surprised to see Eve sitting on his bed.<p>

"Eve?" he asked surprised.

She grabbed his phone from his bed and looked up at him.

"You never were good about charging your phone," she smiled.

"I've been up all night trying to reach you… by phone… and by text… even by voicemail…" she continued.

She got up and walked towards his drawer where she knew he kept his charger and plugged it and finally turned it on. Ted was just confused. He watched her. She seemed sleepy and tired. Her beautiful emerald eyes looked like she hadn't given them rest in days.

"Eve, what-"

She put a finger up and shook her head, signaling him to be quiet. She gave him his phone. Ted looked at it and saw he had 25 missed calls from Eve, 10 voicemails, and 31 texts all from Eve. He looked at her.

"What happened? Did John do hurt you?" he asked walking towards her.

She smiled.

"No. John has been wonderful. It was me that hurt him," she said, her smile faded.

"What do you mean?"

"You were right about last night, Ted. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but what I do know is that I love you. And I'm willing to give you one last chance."

"What about John?" he asked curiously.

"I told him the truth, and he understood… hurt, but he understood."

"So then this means we are back together?"

"Yea, I mean, if you'd like."

He smiled and ran towards her and passionately kissed her.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'd like that! And this time I promise I won't screw up again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I'm not so happy about this ending but what do y'all think? Did y'all like it? Please give me your opinions! It's much appreciated! But anyways, I'll be working on "Battle of the Blondes" tonight and hopefully have a chapter sometime this weekend. Oh yea one more thing. I have a brand new poll on my page PLEASE vote! Review and Alert please! :)**_


End file.
